Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: La fête battait son plein dans la boutique d'Alison Hendrix et personne ne se doutait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, la vie de l'une de leur proche ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, jusqu'au coup de téléphone que reçoit Cosima...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout dépendra de quand vous tomberez dessus.**_

 _ **J'ai commencé à regarder Orphan Black il y a environ deux semaines et disons que je suis tout bonnement devenue accro à cette série, j'ai regardé les trois saisons en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Cophine".**_

 _ **Et avant même de regarder la série, je savais déjà ce qui allait arriver à Delphine, je l'avais vu passer dans ma TL sur Twitter, alors j'ai essayé de ne pas m'attacher à son personnage, mais sans succès, en même temps honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui pourrait ne pas s'attacher à sa petite bouille trop mignonne et à tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis le jour 1 pour protéger Cosima.**_

 _ **Donc après avoir passé des journées entières à regarder des vidéos sur Evelyne Brochu, sur Delphine et sur le Cophine, je me suis décidée à me lancer dans l'écriture d'un OS, qui peut se clairement se transformer en Two-Shot, mais vous verrez ça à la fin de celui-ci.**_

 _ **J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez le lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **La petite fête organisée par Alison battait son plein, chacun étant heureux d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver, de pouvoir célébrer la plus grosse victoire de ses dernières semaines, Castor n'était plus.**_

 _ **Seule Cosima semblait légèrement ailleurs, la venue de Delphine il y a environ une heure**_ _**l'avait chamboulée, sa jolie blonde n'était pas dans son état normal, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné ressemblait bien trop à un baiser d'adieu et ce qu'elle lui avait dit…**_

 _ **Entendant son téléphone sonner, la jeune femme aux dreadlocks s'empressa de l'attraper, puis de décrocher.**_

\- Allo ?

\- Cosima Niehaus ? _**Retentit une voix que la jeune scientifique n'avait jamais entendu avant.**_

\- Oui, c'est moi, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez au General Hospital, le Docteur Delphine Cormier vient d'y être amené pour une blessure par balle et vous êtes son contact d'urgence.

 _ **Retenant son téléphone de justesse, Cosima retint avec beaucoup de mal le hurlement de douleur et d'inquiétude qui avait envie de sortir de sa poitrine.**_

 _ **Remarquant la façon d'agir de sa "sœur", Sarah récupéra le téléphone, tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme aux dreadlocks se remplissaient de larmes, en état de choc.**_

\- Sarah Manning, je suis la sœur de Cosima, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis la Docteur Myles, le Docteur Cormier a été admis dans notre hôpital après s'être fait tirer dessus, Miss Niehaus étant son contact d'urgence…

\- Dans quel hôpital a-t-elle était admise ?

\- Le General Hospital.

\- Très bien, nous arrivons, _**souffla la brunette, raccrochant, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, lui montrant ainsi son soutiens, espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas en plein milieu de la boutique de leur sœur.**_

 _ **Tout le monde autour d'eux étaient devenus silencieux, attendant sans aucun doute, de savoir ce qui avait mis Cosima dans cet état.**_

\- Qui est à l'hôpital ? _**Fini par demander Helena, avec son fort accent des pays de l'Est.**_

\- Delphine, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, _**répondit Sarah, tout en attrapant sa veste et celle de Cosima, la tirant ensuite en direction de la sortie, la scientifique étant visiblement toujours en état de choc, incapable de bouger par elle-même.**_

 _ **Dans sa tête, la jeune femme aux dreadlocks revivait sa dernière discussion avec la française, si seulement elle l'avait obligée à entrer, à passer un moment avec elle et le reste de sa si spéciale famille, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**_

\- Elle va s'en sortir Cosima, on parle de Delphine là, elle ne va pas te laisser tomber aussi facilement, vu comment elle a bataillé ses derniers temps pour tenter de te récupérer…

 _ **Sarah était**_ _**véritablement la "sœur" dont elle était la plus proche, la rebelle de la famille savait toujours quoi lui dire pour la faire se sentir mieux.**_

 _ **Mais en cet instant rien ne pouvait sortir Cosima de son brouillard émotionnel, Delphine lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs dès le premier jour, mais elle**_ _**aimait cette femme avec tellement de force qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.**_

 _ **La française lui avait volé son cœur à l'instant où elle lui avait soufflé en français un léger "enchantée".**_

\- Je l'aime Sarah, je l'aime comme je ne pensais jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour… Je ne sais même pas expliquer à quel point elle est importante pour moi… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un mot pour ça… Si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas…

 _ **Serrant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, Sarah la força à s'arrêter après avoir déverrouillé les portes de sa**_ _**voiture de sa main libre.**_

\- Cosima, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, il faut garder espoir. Maintenant tu vas monter dans cette voiture et garder des pensées positives, ok ?

 _ **Le hochement de tête qu'elle reçut en retour ne lui convint**_ _**pas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait rien à obtenir d'autre de la scientifique, alors elle s'en contenta, la laissant monter dans la voiture, en faisant le tour pour se rendre du côté conducteur, s'empressant de mettre le contact pour démarrer…**_

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **Le trajet avait été rapide, Sarah n'avait pas réellement**_ _**respecté les limitations de vitesses, mais c'était pour une très bonne raison et puis de toute façon Cosima était bien trop perdue dans ses souvenirs avec Delphine, pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **Se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital, la clone rebelle sortit de la voiture,**_ _**en faisant le tour afin d'ouvrir sa portière à sa sœur.**_

\- Cosima, on y est.

 _ **Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme s'empressa de suivre Sarah en direction de l'hôpital, la laissant la guider dans les différents couloirs devant elle, jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil des urgences.**_

\- Bonsoir, je suis Sarah Manning, ma sœur Cosima a été appelée à propos d'une admission, celle de Delphine Cormier, blessure par balle, nous souhaiterions parler à son médecin… Hum… Le Docteur Myles si je me souviens bien ?

\- Je vais biper le Docteur Myles, _**lui répondit avec douceur l'infirmière, jetant un léger coup d'œil à Cosima qui semblait totalement absente,**_ il ne devrait pas être très long à arriver en attendant, je vous invite à rejoindre la salle d'attente.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de la jeune femme en blouse blanche, Sarah attrapa à nouveau Cosima par la main, la guidant jusqu'aux sièges en plastique de la petite salle d'attente, située juste en face du comptoir des urgences.**_

\- Si le médecin vient trop rapidement, c'est que c'est mauvais signe, _**murmura alors la jeune scientifique, tout en laissant s'agiter sa jambe droite,**_ ça voudra dire que Delphine ne s'en est pas sortie, qu'elle est…

\- Cosima, je t'interdis de parler comme ça, si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui sait comment est Delphine, c'est bien toi, et franchement, à part Alison, je ne connais personne d'aussi têtue que notre frenchie, alors je t'interdis de perdre espoir, si toi-même tu ne crois plus en Delphine, qui va croire en elle ?

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de Sarah, Cosima eu tout juste le temps d'essuyer une larme qui venait de quitter son œil, avant que son nom retentisse dans la petite salle des urgences.**_

\- Je suis là, _**lança-t-elle, tout en s'empressant de se lever,**_ _**tirant Sarah par le bras, tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle avait hâte de savoir, mais en même temps, une part d'elle voulait rester dans le flou, ne pas savoir était, dans certaines situations mieux que savoir.**_

\- Bien, je suis le Docteur Myles, je me suis occupée de Miss Cormier à son arrivée, elle présentait une blessure par balle à l'abdomen et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, heureusement l'un de ses collègues, le Docteur Scott Smith, l'a trouvé et a appelé les secours, ce qui lui a très certainement sauvé la vie…

 _ **Le médecin continua à parler, mais Cosima n'écoutait plus, ses oreilles bourdonnait, tandis qu'un sourire plein d'espoir apparaissait sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Hey Cosima…

 _ **L'une des mains de Sarah passa devant les yeux de sa sœur, afin de la faire revenir dans le monde réel.**_

\- Tu as entendu, Delphine va s'en sortir… Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était bien trop têtue pour mourir d'une simple petite balle.

\- Ouai, _**souffla la scientifique, tandis qu'un léger éclat de rire sortait d'entre ses lèvres, elle avait envie de crier sa joie, de pleurer de bonheur, de courir annoncer au monde entier que Delphine était vivante,**_ je ne vais pas la perdre…

 _ **Elle avait envie de prendre les deux mains de sa sœur pour commencer une danse de la joie, mais elle se retint, finissant juste par se tourner en direction du médecin de celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme sa petite amie, et cela alors même qu'elle se trouvait avec Shay.**_

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _ **En chemin, aucun mot ne fut échangé, Cosima revivant à nouveau tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Delphine tout ce qu'elles allaient encore vivre ensemble.**_

 _ **Et cette fois-ci Cosima ne se laisserait pas repousser, peu importe les raisons que pouvait avoir sa jolie française, même si c'était pour la protéger, elle avait déjà prouvé à mainte reprise qu'elle était totalement capable de se protéger elle-même de toute façon.**_

\- C'est ici, _**l'interrompit le médecin, lui faisant perdre le court de ses pensées, tout en montrant de la main la porte de chambre de sa patiente,**_ nous lui avons administré de la morphine afin de retirer la balle, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles du Docteur, Cosima s'empressa de la remercier avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, tout en s'approchant à pas de loup du lit de Delphine.**_

 _ **Elle savait qu'avec la morphine qu'elle avait reçu elle ne risquait pas de se réveiller tout de suite, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit tout de même, juste ou cas où.**_

 _ **La scientifique voulait juste continuer à regarder la jolie blonde dormir, respirer, consciente qu'elle aurait pu la perdre ce soir et ne plus jamais la revoir, ne plus jamais entendre le doux battement de son cœur.**_

 _ **Il avait presque fallut qu'elle perde la jolie blonde pour se rendre compte d'à quel point elle l'aimait.**_

\- Je te laisse avec elle, je vais appeler les autres, pour la rassurer, _**souffla Sarah, Cosima acquiesçant à ses propos sans même penser un seul instant à détourner le regard de la belle endormit devant elle.**_

 _ **Prenant place sur un fauteuil juste à côté du lit, Cosima attrapa finalement la main de la française, la serrant doucement, avant de murmurer en français, les paroles d'une chanson que Delphine lui avait fait écouter :**_

\- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, bien que qu'à l'heure où je vous écris ça, il est déjà minuit et six minutes, donc techniquement on est déjà le lendemain.**_

 _ **J'attends bien entendu vos remarques en tout genre, je sais qu'il doit surement rester un paquet de fautes, mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout relire ce soir, je m'en occuperais demain matin si j'y pense, parce que j'ai une passoire à la place du cerveau.**_

 _ **Pour la deuxième partie que je peux écrire si ça vous intéresse, elle sera du point de vue de Delphine et reprendra où s'arrête cette première partie.**_

 _ **Donc si vous l'a voulez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire *rire démoniaque*, non plus sérieusement, j'attends vraiment vos retours pour savoir si je ne fais pas trop n'importe quoi avec le caractère de Cosima par exemple.**_

 _ **Surtout que je suis en train de démarrer une fiction en parallèle sur le Cophine et que je tiens vraiment à bien faire.**_

 _ **Alors tout conseil pourrait m'être utile, vraiment.**_

 _ **Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous dis à très vite pour la deuxième partie.**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous.**_

 _ **Je pense à tous ceux qui ont repris les cours aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez une bonne classe, un bon emploi du temps, tout ça, tout ça.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, mais j'ai deux bonnes excuses.**_

 _ **la première est que mon PC à bugué et que j'ai donc perdu quasi deux pages complètes, donc ça m'a un peu découragé et la deuxième, c'est que j'ai été un peu prise à concocter le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Valérie Benaïm, comme je gère la page fan sur elle sur Twitter.**_

 _ **Mais maintenant que j'ai tout réécris, que j'ai fini de m'occuper du cadeau pour le Brushing, je peux maintenant vous publier le deuxième et dernier chapitre de ce Two-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CN/DC**_

\- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…

 _ **Delphine avait l'impression que ses mots venaient d'une autre pièce, d'un autre monde même.**_

 _ **Un léger écho c'était fait entendre, tandis qu'elle quittait peu à peu les méandres du sommeil médicalisé, abandonnant les nuages de coton sur lesquelles elle se reposait, depuis elle ne savait combien de temps.**_

 _ **Elle connaissait cette voix, elle le savait, il fallait juste qu'elle remette son cerveau en ordre, peut-être que si Cosima…**_

 _ **Cosima, bien sûr, c'était elle qui venait de lui murmurer en français, avec son accent à couper au couteau, ses quelques paroles d'une chanson de Francis Cabrel qu'elle lui avait fait écouter cette fameuse soirée où elles c'étaient dit pour la première fois "Je t'aime".**_

\- Je sais que beaucoup d'études disent qu'un patient dans le coma, ou sous morphine peut entendre ce qu'on lui dit, alors je vais te parler jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Sarah revienne, elle se moquerait de moi pour sûr. J'ai faillis te perdre ce soir Delphine et si cela avait vraiment été le cas, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je suis persuadée que tu savais que tu étais en danger, mais tu as comme toujours décidée de faire tout par toi-même, pour éviter de me mettre moi ou l'une de mes sœurs en danger, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es des nôtres… Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout par toi-même, on est une équipe…

 _ **Le bruit des pleurs de Cosima lui parvenait de plus en plus nettement et elle en était responsable, elle savait qu'en faisant ça, sa belle brune risquait de lui en vouloir, d'être malheureuse par sa faute, mais elle ne se voyait pas la mettre au courant…**_

 _ **Peut-être aurait-elle dû finalement…**_

\- J'ai prévenu les autres, _**souffla une voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Cosima, mais que Delphine identifia comme étant celle de Sarah grâce à son léger accent so British,**_ Alison a retenu Helena de nous rejoindre, elle voulait s'assurer par elle-même que l'âme sœur de sa Sestra n'était plus en danger.

 _ **Si la française avait pu sourire à cet instant, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait, mais elle n'avait pas encore récupéré l'usage de son corps.**_

\- Kira est sur le chemin du retour, _**ajouta alors Sarah, tout en s'installant sur une chaise juste à côté de Cosima,**_ Madame S. voulait me faire la surprise, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle s'est dit que ça ne pourrait que nous donner du baume au cœur et un meilleur moral de le savoir.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Sarah, je sais à quel point c'était dure pour toi d'être aussi loin de ta fille.

\- Ouai… J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je vais enfin pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras dans moins d'une heure.

\- Tu devrais y aller dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates une seconde avec elle, le temps que l'on passe avec ses proches est précieux, ce soir nous l'a encore montré, _**murmura Cosima, tout en serrant un peu plus la main de Delphine dans la sienne.**_

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule…

\- Tu n'as cas envoyer Ali ou Helena et puis de toute façon, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive dans un hôpital, plein de médecin ?

\- Bon… Ok, _**capitula Sarah, posant un rapide baiser sur le front de sa sœur, une habitude qu'elle avait fini par prendre,**_ mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ?

\- Tu seras mon premier coup de fil, promis.

\- Et bien entendu, je veux un sms ou quelque chose quand le Doc' se réveillera.

\- Tu l'aimes bien en faites, _**rétorqua amusée la jeune scientifique, tandis que sa sœur se mettait à marmonner.**_

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir… Par contre, je risque de changer d'avis si elle te fait encore du mal.

\- Elle ne m'en fera plus, je veillerais à ce qu'elle arrête de me mentir pour mon bien, parce que je refuse de la reperdre bêtement.

\- Tant mieux, ça m'embêterais quand même de m'en prendre à elle sur son lit d'hôpital.

 _ **Un léger sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de Sarah, avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur, quittant la chambre d'hôpital…**_

\- Je pense que tu as entendu Sarah, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te la jouer perso, sinon cette fois-ci elle ne sera pas tendre avec toi… Et je ne le serais pas non plus, alors s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à jouer au flic avec toi, ou à demander à Helena de te surveiller comme un vulgaire criminel… Laisse nous t'aider à te battre, peu importe ce contre quoi tu te bats.

 _ **Si seulement c'était aussi simple, Delphine aimerait pouvoir tout lui dire, se confier à Cosima, mais elle avait tellement peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa jolie scientifique.**_

 _ **Elle ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, elle ne voulait pas être responsable si un jour Cosima se retrouvait à l'hôpital.**_

\- Je suis persuadée que si tu étais réveillée, tu serais en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas me mettre en danger et quelque part, dans ton cerveau de française ça te parait parfaitement logique. Mais ça ne l'est pas, que tu sois avec moi, ou pas, je suis quand même tout le temps en danger, la seule différence c'est que tu n'es pas à mes côtés pendant tous ses instants ou j'ai terriblement besoin de toi…

 _ **Entendant la voix de la scientifique se briser à la fin de sa phrase, Delphine lutta contre les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.**_

 _ **Elle devait se réveiller maintenant, serrer la main de la jolie brune dans la sienne, lui montrer qu'elle avait tout entendu, tout compris et qu'elle allait faire un effort pour ne plus agir seule, pour travailler en équipe avec elle, avec le Clone Club s'il le fallait…**_

 _ **Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, la française fini par réussir à serrer la main de Cosima.**_

\- Delphine, tu m'entends, oh mon dieu, dis-moi que tu m'entends, _**un léger éclat de rire était venu se joindre aux larmes de joies qui coulait librement sur les joues de la scientifique.**_

 _ **Ouvrant les yeux, d'un effort qui lui parut quasi surhumain, la française ne vit d'abord que du blanc, un blanc aveuglant qui lui donna envie de refermer les yeux, mais elle tint bon, elle voulait voir son ange personnel, elle voulait voir Cosima…**_

 _ **Puis rapidement, elle réussit à discerner une forme, qui se transforma peu à peu en la jolie brune.**_

\- Hey, _**réussit-elle à murmurer avec difficulté, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge totalement asséchée, comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours.**_

\- Hey, _**répondit la jeune scientifique**_ , je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie… Delphine, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

\- Je… Sais… Entendu… Tout…

\- Oh, tant mieux, ça m'évitera de me répéter… Oh tu as soif peut-être ?

 _ **Un léger acquiescement répondit à sa question, tandis qu'une grimace prenait place sur son visage à ce simple mouvement.**_

\- Laisse-moi te chercher un verre d'eau ! _**S'exclama alors Cosima, avant de lâcher la main de la blonde, s'empressant de remplir un verre d'eau avec la cruche transparente qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, rejoignant rapidement Delphine, délaissant le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait pris place précédemment, s'installant sur le matelas juste à côté de la française**_ , voilà, surtout bois doucement.

 _ **Portant le verre aux lèvres de la jolie blonde, Cosima l'aida à le boire par**_ _**petites gorgées, avant de le poser sur la petite table de chevet, se concentrant pleinement sur Delphine.**_

 _ **Avançant une main jusqu'à son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue, avant de remettre en place une mèche rebelle qui avait recommencée à boucler légèrement.**_

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réellement faillit te perdre, que le baiser que nous avons échangé plus tôt aurait pu être le dernier, seigneur Delphine, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te la jouer solo…

 _ **Posant sa main sur celle de Cosima qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue, la française la serra avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.**_

\- Je te promets de faire un effort…

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je demande, _**sourit la jeune femme aux dreadlocks, n'osant toujours pas quitter Delphine du regard, elle avait cette peur, totalement stupide, que la française disparaisse si elle l'a quittait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde des yeux**_ , enfin, ça et d'éviter les armes à feu aussi…, _**ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, faisant sourire la blessée.**_

\- Ca je ne peux pas te le promettre, même si je savais ce qui risquait de m'arriver, je n'ai pas non plus donnée mon autorisation pour me faire tirer dessus.

\- J'espère bien que tu n'as pas donné ton autorisation pour ça, il n'aurait manqué que ça ! _**S'exclama Cosima, assez fortement pour que le bruit alerte une infirmière qui passait par là.**_

 _ **La rumeur qu'une scientifique travaillant dans le mystérieux institut DYAD avait été blessée par balle, n'avait pas mis longtemps à se répandre, surtout du côté des infirmières qui n'avaient pas leur pareille pour propager des informations.**_

 _ **Elles n'avaient rien à envier au cultissime Gossip Girl qui sévissait dans la série du même nom.**_

 _ **Ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, l'infirmière, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés attaché en une queue de cheval et au regard perçant, fit sursauter les deux occupantes de la chambre, Delphine resserrant sa prise sur la main de la brune.**_

\- Veuillez m'excuser d'entrer ainsi, mais je pensais que vous étiez en danger, j'ai entendu crier et...

\- C'est de ma faute, _**répondit la scientifique aux dreadlocks en se mordant la lèvre inférieur**_ , je ne voulais pas crier, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Je comprends, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vraiment, je pense que je serais moi aussi sur les nerfs si mon amie...

\- Ma petite amie, _**cru bon de corriger la brune, faisant rater un battement au cœur de la française, ce que l'infirmière remarqua sur l'électrocardiogramme, un sourire en coin se formant sur son visage, elle qui ne pensait plus jamais avoir le droit de prétendre à ce titre, voilà qu'elle avait la chance de l'entendre de la bouche même de Cosima et sans qu'il n'y est un seul instant d'hésitation dans sa prononciation.**_

 _ **Si Delphine avait été seule chez elle à cet instant, elle aurait très certainement exécutée une petite danse de la joie, mais le sourire éclatant qu'elle arborait depuis quelques secondes maintenant, montrait bien sa joie.**_

\- Oh, bien sûr, _**le sourire que fit l'infirmière ne laissa aucun doute aux deux scientifiques, les infirmière allaient s'en donner à cœur joie pour radoter sur le couple de la chambre 108**_ , je vais devoir prévenir le Dr. Myles de votre réveille Miss Cormier, il nous a spécifiquement demandé de le faire, après tout vous avez été blessée par balle, certes vous n'avez pas eu une chirurgie très avancé, mais il doit tout de même vérifier certaines choses, je suis sûr que vous comprenez, en tant que scientifique...

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça la blonde, serrant la main de Cosima un peu plus fort dans la sienne.**_

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, au revoir Miss Cormier, Miss...

\- Nielhaus, _**compléta la brunette.**_

\- Miss Nielhaus, si jamais l'une de vous a besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander Valerie, je serais ravis de vous aider.

\- On n'y manquera pas, _**lui assura la jeune femme aux dreadlocks, tandis que l'infirmière sortait de la chambre.**_

 _ **Delphine, elle de son côté, commençait à tout doucement à s'enfoncer dans les méandres du sommeil, la morphine qui s'insinuait dans son organisme à l'aide du tube à côté d'elle, n'y était certainement pas pour rien.**_

\- Il faut que tu restes éveillée, _ma chérie_ , _**ajouta-t-elle en français, avant de se mettre à caresser chaque trait du visage de la blonde, lui souriant tendrement.**_

\- La morphine..., _**souffla la jeune femme, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur les caresses de Cosima pour ne pas s'endormir.**_

\- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas que tu te rendormes avant que le médecin soit venu t'examiner.

\- Hein... Hein...

\- Delphine... Et si tu me parlais de pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester avec nous ce soir, alors que je te l'avais proposé.

\- Je... Savais que quelque chose allait m'arriver, je ne savais juste pas quoi, alors je n'ai pas voulu te mettre en danger, je n'ai pas voulu mettre tes sœurs en danger, s'il vous était arrivé quelque, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie et tu ne me l'aurais pas pardonné non plus.

\- Delphine, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es la cause de tous nos soucis, c'est le DYAD et Topside les responsables, toi tu as juste tenté de nous protéger comme tu le pouvais. Mais nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous protéger nous-même. Et tu oublies quelque chose, je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'avoir réussie à protéger mes sœurs, mais pas toi, parce que je...

 _ **Mais Cosima n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le médecin qui s'occupait de Delphine.**_

\- Miss Cormier, je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée, vous aussi vous semblez aller mieux Miss Nielhaus, j'ai d'abord cru que j'allais devoir vous administrer un calment.

 _ **L'information fit froncer les sourcils à la blonde, elle ne pensait pas que sa mort aurait pu autant affecter la brune, certes, elle l'avait entendu parler pendant qu'elle était dans une sorte de coma, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point...**_

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais être heureuse que tu te sois fait tirer dessus ? _**Rétorqua la jeune femme aux dreadlocks, tout en arquant un sourcil.**_

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je...

\- Tout ce que tu as toujours fait était pour me protéger, je l'ai compris. Maintenant c'est un peu à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

 _ **Souriant timidement à Cosima, Delphine apporta la main de la brune à sa bouche, posant un baiser dessus, avant de se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la chambre.**_

\- Désolée, _**s'excusa la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu, elle n'était pas du genre à s'empêcher d'embrasser la personne qu'elle aimait ou d'avoir des gestes tendre envers elle, mais elle se doutait bien que le Docteur avait d'autres choses à faire que d'assister à tout ça.**_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère 1000 fois voir ce genre de scène que de devoir annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Néanmoins, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la pièce, je dois examiner Mlle Cormier.

\- Je... Vous...

\- Hey, _**souffla Cosima, tout en effleurant la joue de la française**_ , je reviens juste après, de toute façon il faut que je prévienne Sarah que tu es réveillée, crois le ou non, mais elle et les filles s'inquiète pour toi.

 _ **Posant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, Cosima sortit ensuite de la chambre, lui envoyant un rapide baiser de la main avant de fermer la porte.**_

 _ **Attrapant son téléphone portable dans sa poche, la brune s'empressa de chercher le numéro de sa sœur dans son téléphone, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, attendant qu'elle réponde, ce qu'elle fit dès la première sonnerie :**_

\- Cos' tout va bien ? Delphine va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, Delphine va plus que bien, elle s'est réveillée, on a parlé et elle a promis de faire des efforts, de ne plus se lancer dans des missions suicides toute seule. Et on est en quelque sorte à nouveau ensemble... Enfin, je ne lui ai pas laissé trop le choix, je l'ai appelée ma petite amie devant une infirmière et elle avait l'air heureuse que je dise ça... Je crois que c'est son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps... Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué...

 _ **Sarah était heureuse pour sa sœur, il était extrêmement rare que Cosima parle autant, surtout quand ça concernait sa vie privé, sur ce sujet-là elle avait plutôt tendance à n'en parler avec personnes, ou alors juste pas monosyllabe.**_

\- C'est cool que Delphine aille bien et que ça s'arrange entre vous, mais n'oublie pas que si elle te fait du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à lui en faire aussi.

\- Je sais, tu as été assez claire sur le sujet, _**répondit amusée Cosima, touchée également de voir Sarah jouer à la grande sœur avec elle.**_

\- Bien, dans ce cas, souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part, il faut que je te laisse, l'avion de Kira vient d'atterrir et je ne veux pas la rater.

\- Je comprends, fais lui un gros bisou de ma part.

\- Compte sur moi ! _**Répondit Sarah, avant de raccrocher, laissant Cosima seule sans occupation dans le couloir, lui laissant tout le loisir de se rendre compte que c'était étrange qu'aucun policier ne soit venu voir comment allait Delphine.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas vu un seul dans les couloirs non plus.**_

 _ **Sentant que TopSide ou le DYAD avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec cette absence, la jeune femme s'empressa de téléphoner au seul flic qu'elle savait intègre, à savoir l'ancien partenaire de l'une de ses "sœurs" Beth.**_

\- Art ?

\- Art, c'est Cosima, Delphine c'est faites tirer dessus, elle va bien, mais j'aurais besoin de toi au General Hospital. Je... Tu es un peu le seul flic en qui nous ayons confiance alors...

\- J'arrive dès que je peux, mais je suis en dehors de la ville pour une enquête alors ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

\- Je comprends, merci Art.

\- De rien, _**répondit-il avant de raccrocher, au moment précis où le médecin sortait de la chambre de Delphine, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.**_

\- Tout va bien, Miss Cormier devrait se remettre pleinement de ses blessures, à condition qu'elle se repose.

\- Je veillerais à ce qu'elle se repose, merci Docteur.

\- Je vous en prie, _**dit-il simplement avant de partir, laissant ainsi Cosima retourner dans la chambre de sa petite amie.**_

\- Sarah te souhaite un bon rétablissement, _**lança d'emblée la brune avec un petit sourire, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la française.**_

\- On parle bien toutes les deux de la même Sarah, celle qui est ton portrait crachée ?

\- Elle-même, _**rétorqua amusée la canadienne, tout en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit à coté de Delphine.**_

\- Tu devrais vérifier si elle n'est pas malade...

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas intérêt de me faire souffrir à nouveau ou elle s'occuperait de ton cas.

\- Là je reconnais notre Sarah, ne put elle s'empêcher de lancer avec un brin de sarcasme qui fit sourire un peu plus la jeune femme aux dreadlocks, si elle se mettait à faire du sarcasme, c'est qu'elle allait mieux.

 _ **Etouffant un bâillement, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps avant de rendormir, ce que remarqua également Cosima.**_

\- Tu devrais dormir, je ne bouge pas, je serais là à ton réveil, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi.

\- Tant mieux, _**souffla-t-elle ses yeux papillonnant afin de rester ouvert.**_

\- Arrête de lutter contre les médicaments et dors, le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin de repos pour guérir.

\- Cosima ?

\- Hm ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai...

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que je n'ai pas trop galéré.**_

 _ **Bien entendu j'attends vos avis sur tout ça, que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je bosse sur ma fic multi-chapitre sur le Cophine, parce que si personne ne va la lire sauf moi je la laisse dans mes placards.**_

 _ **En attendant vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur mes autres fictions, sur mon Twitter ( MeloStPierMyles) ou sur ma page facebook (Mel Benaim Myles - Fanfictions).**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
